Xord
Xord (English dub: ) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. As Mysterious Face, he is the second Faced Mechon that Shulk meets and is the first Mechon to talk in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Description Xord is similar to Metal Face in that they share a bipedal appearance. However, Xord's armour and limbs are mostly black and silver in color. His face is a similar shape to Metal Face's, but has a working black lower jaw akin to a beard. The main thing that sets him apart from other Mechon is that his appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him an ogre-like or troll-like appearance. During battle, Xord wields a large hammer and is able to cover parts of his body with electricity. Xord's personalities are gluttonous, insane, and greedy and thinks nothing but of devouring his Homs prey. When fighting against Shulk, Xord makes constant references to how insignificant the characters are compared to him, showing him to be incredibly overconfident. He is a bit of a loudmouth as he shouts a lot—indeed the only time he seems to not shout is when he is mumbling about not remembering his name. When defeated he seems to be genuinely impressed with Shulk, but despite this claims he is "STILL HUNGRY!!!" During battle he will often shout out before launching any attacks, see Quotes below. Story Juju Abducted Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the tentacled Mechon M71 and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who Metal Face described as "a beast". He then attacks, and easily defeats Shulk and the others. Just as his victory seems certain, he abducts Juju and flies away for reasons unknown (although they seem to have something to do with his power lines shifting from red to blue, which cause him a significant amount of barely-concealed distress). As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Rescuing Juju Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Ether Mine beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he was simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask)—when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "That won't dent me! I'm not Metal Face!" After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save Otharon. Xord falls into the ether river and seemingly dies. Not Quite Dead As the team is leaving on the Freight Elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Shulk and the others fight Xord again for the last time. After the desperate struggle, a limping and very desperate Xord winds up one more attack towards Shulk, exclaiming that he's "STILL HUNGRY!!". But before Xord could literally bring down the hammer on Shulk, Sharla moves in front of the Monado-wielding hero and shoots down Xord's limbs, with the Faced Mechon disturbingly screaming and groaning in agony while falling onto his own back, nearing the edge of the still-immobile lift in the process. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". In response to Shulk's demands for more information, he simply declares, "Sorry, boy.., I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out the truth on your own!" His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before Shulk can question him further, Xord restarts his engine, gradually blasting off the edge, saying "Time's up, pipsqueak.... I'M GO-O-ONE!"—he then falls down into the shaft, allowing the elevator to continue up, and explodes. Mass-Produced Faces After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature (a Telethia), however, flies down and sends Metal Face running, along with the Replicas. Stats Spiral Valley Battle ※ The battle will end when Xord uses Wild Crash. First Ether Mine Battle ※2 The battle will end when 30% of Xord's health has been depleted. Second Ether Mine Battle Arts ※3 The Spiral Valley battle will end when Xord uses this art. ※4 During the Ether Mine battles only. ※5 During the first Ether Mine battle only. Summons Mechon M55 and Mechon M67. ※6 During the second Ether Mine battle only. Xord will activate this buff when his health is less than 50% of its total HP ※7 During the second Ether Mine battle only. Xord will activate his craze aura when his health is less than 30% of its total HP. Immunities Tips * During the first Ether Mine battle, Xord cannot be damaged even by the Monado. However, he can be damaged when toppled. The key is to fill up the Party Gauge by using Shulk's positional attacks against the summons. Then, once the party gauge is full, Shulk can initiate a chain attack and this will allow Shulk or Sharla to inflict break on Xord with their break arts: Stream Edge, Air Slash (Shulk); Metal Blast (Sharla). Xord can be toppled during or after the chain attack with Wild Down (Reyn). Use this chance to damage Xord while Xord is down. If the battle hasn't ended yet, then simply wait for Xord to summon more Mechon and rebuild the party gauge from there. * During the second Ether Mine battle, Xord can be damaged by Monado Enchant (Shulk). Therefore, toppling Xord is not necessary. * Bazooka II can be blocked by using Monado Shield LV2 (Shulk), Last Stand (Reyn), etc.. However, if using the latter, Reyn requires Sharla to immediately use Cure Bullet (Sharla) to remove the bleed debuff from Reyn * When a vision appears, all the physical attacks can be defended by using Monado Speed (Shulk), Last Stand (Reyn), etc. Quotes * " No! Let me protect everyone. I'll keep em real safe inside my belly!" * "That was fun for a while, but now I'm bored!" * "Ah, here at last! I've been getting hungry!" * "Feels like a fly bit me!" - repeatedly, annoyingly, whenever someone scores 1Hp of damage. * "You want it, you got it!" - Before performing Xord Impact and Swing Beat * "You just don't give up do you, Monado Boy?!" * "Here I come Monado boy!" * "Want some more? Monado moron!!" * "Welcome to our banquet hall! Tonight the main course will be, YOU!! And if I've still got room the brat will make a tasty dessert!" * "That's what they all say. Can't say that I remember it myself." * "Oh yes! It's good to have fresh meat on the table! These Colony folk just didn't fill me up! Come on boys! Dinner's ready! * "You want the brat? Well, he's right here!" * "He's still alive! But don't think he will be for long!" * "As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself. I ate them all up! * "STILL HUNGRY!!!" * "Got to hand it to you... You beat me without even releasing the true power of the Monado." * "It was a good ride while it lasted.." * "The Monado? That thing can't even put a dent in me! I'm not Metal Face!" * "You're gonna have to try HARDER!!" * I told ya! That ain't gonna work on me! * "Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm gone!" Trivia * During the boss battle in the Ether Mines, Xord can summon an unlimited number of Mechon M67 and Mechon M55 to assist. In the second round on the lift, he is unable to summon them. In the second battle he can also be harmed by Monado and Monado Enchant. * He appears to fly slower than Metal Face and with less precision, probably due to his bulk and armours. * His size and bulk, along with what is apparently a very ravenous appetite, combined with his ability to wield a blunt object (a hammer) is possibly a reference to mythological Giants or Ogres, who sometimes wielded clubs and often tried to eat humans. In fact, the only things separating him from Ogres in particular are the mechanical features. * After the final fight with Xord, if one speaks to Désirée in Colony 9, she will mention that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, and that his smithy was called Xord's Smithy. This implies (if not out-right reveals) that Xord is Désirée's father, and was captured at Sword Valley and turned into a faced Mechon just like Mumkhar, Fiora and Gadolt. This also explains why Xord wields a hammer (a common blacksmith's tool used to harden metal) in combat. * Later when speaking to a female Defence Force Soldier, during the daytime in Colony 9 Military District, she will mention that the Mechon with the huge hammer in Colony 6 resembles a hammer she has seen somewhere before, most likely in the commercial district. She further mentions that she saw it at a famous mechanic's workshop which is no longer there the commercial district to be able to check for yourself. She then recommends asking Désirée who might show it to you, but brings up how uncomfortable it must be to have people go through Désirée's dead father's things. * Pre-release, Xord was sometimes referred to as "Brown Face" in Japanese. * Xord appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U under the name "Bronze Face". His trophy's description also seems to confirm that he is indeed Désirée's father by stating "his giant hammer recalls the old life of his Core Unit, Xord -- blacksmith." Gallery Xord.jpg|Xord at the Ether Mines Xord 2.jpg|Xord with some minor troops Xord at Spiral Valley as Mysterious Face.png|Xord at Spiral Valley as Mysterious Face Xord fight final.jpg|Final encounter XC-Freight-Elevator-Landmark-02.png|Battle against Xord on the Freight Elevator Xord speaking jap.jpg|Xord saying "aitsuda” in japanese. Means guy or fellow. Xord concept.jpg|Xord's concept art Xord sketches.gif|Xord's sketches Videos * Xord - First encounter at the Ether mines Video * Xord - Second encounter at the Ether Mines Video Category:Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Ether Mine Enemies Category:Bionis' Leg Enemies